Knights
Knights are a caste in the Brotherhood of Steel. They __TOC__ Overview Knights are members of the Brotherhood that completed training necessary to serve as technicians, engineers and soldiers if the need arises. They are competent fighters and excel in applied sciences, a complicated term for manufacturing weapons, ammunition and maintaining the ever-expanding stock of combat technology in the Brotherhood's bunkers. After years of service and experience (or showing exceptional talent in combat), the best Knights are promoted to paladins, the pinnacle of the Brotherhood military. The rogue chapters in the Capital Wasteland and the Midwest, knights are strictly combat personnel, with their non-combat duties folded under the scribes' supervision. Head knight The leader of the knight caste and its principal commander, responsible for managing lower ranking knights, assigning duties and providing high level command. As part of the Brotherhood command, he is required to convene with the head paladin, head scribe and the elder council regularly. The rogue Midwest chapter does not have a head knight, having unified the knight and paladin castes into one. A roughly equivalent rank is called knight commander. Lyons' chapter in the Capital Wasteland has no equivalent rank. Notable members * Head Knight Rhombus, Lost Hills, 2161 Senior knight Senior knights are veteran knights promoted to this rank in recognition of their skills and experience. If they are particularly talented in combat, they may be invited to transfer to the paladin caste (loyalist chapters only). The Midwest chapter retains the name and function of the rank in its unified rank system. Lyons' chapter instead uses the rank of knight captain, but retains the same function. Knight captains may also be given command of larger squads of knights in the field. Notable members * Senior Knight Kyle, Lost Hills, 2161 * Senior Knight Lorenzo, Mojave, 2281 * Knight Captain Dusk, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Captain Gallows, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Captain Colvin, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Captain Durga, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Captain Cade, Commonwealth, 2287 * Knight Captain Larsen, Commonwealth, 2287 Knight sergeant Notable members * Knight Sergeant Wilks, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Sergeant Gavil, Commonwealth, 2287 Knight The basic rank of the knight caste designates a competent soldier and a talented engineer fully capable of performing duties presented to him by the Brotherhood. The Midwest chapter retains the name and function of the rank in its unified rank system. Lyons' chapter instead uses the rank of knight sergeant, but retains the same function. The rank gives a command of two to three squads of knights, as well as the command of a base or outpost like the GNR building plaza (which may also include leading nominally higher ranked paladins). Notable members * Knight Torres, Mojave, 2281 * Knight Michael, Lost Hills, 2161 * Knight Paul, Lost Hills, 2161 * Knight Larry, Lost Hills, 2161 * Knight Casserly, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Artoro, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Ianelli, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Conard, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Patriarcus, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Artemis, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Church, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Dillon, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Knight Finley, Capital Wasteland, 2277 Journeyman knight A journeyman knight is a member of the Brotherhood's knight caste, who completed the apprenticeship (i.e. advanced training in combat and education in applied sciences) and is fully prepared to undertake his duties, but has not yet been promoted to a "full" knight. The Midwest chapter uses the name junior knight for an otherwise equivalent rank. Lyons' chapter's equivalent rank is simply called knight. They are also considered to be battle-ready soldiers. Category:Brotherhood of Steel